


The life that I have

by rashisama



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashisama/pseuds/rashisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Richard Armitage fluff stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Life That I Have

The title of this story is taken from the poem "Yours" by Leo Marks. Richard Armitage did an audio recording of this poem in 2007.

 

 

## The Life That I Have

 

 

 

 

The life that I have   
Is all that I have   
And the life that I have   
Is yours   
  
The love that I have  
Of the life that I have   
Is yours and yours and yours.   
  
A sleep I shall have  
A rest I shall have   
Yet death will be but a pause  
For the peace of my years   
In the long green grass   
Will be yours and yours and yours. "

Richard's deep voice echoed around the quiet hall. It's your wedding day and these were his vows. Even though this was a code poem for the French resistance, he made it romantic. He had stared into your eyes as the words rolled off his lips. It seemed like you were the only two people in the world at this moment. You gazed back at him through your misty eyes and knew that the rest of your life would be wonderful.

You and Richard together, forever. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHyJgzIAT7U


	2. Ivy

 

 

“Nice ass”  
Richard craned his neck around to look at you, raising a sardonic eyebrow.  
“Enjoying the view, love?”  
“Ohhhh, yes” you replied grinning up at him.  
He was up on a ladder, clearing the ivy off of the roof. You, being ever helpful, were supposed to be raking up what he tossed down. Unfortunately, Richard was wearing a pair of jeans that were almost indecently tight around his bum. Your raking duties were pushed aside in favor of ogling your husband’s delectable derriere.  
He grunted and tossed down some more ivy at you.  
“Why don’t you get up here, love, and do this so I can enjoy the view?” He teased.  
“Because, I don’t have the arm reach that you do, so I wouldn’t get as much down” you countered with perfect logic  
More ivy rained down at your statement, suspiciously in the spot where you were standing, while a booming laugh echoed in the air.  
The two of you continued on in companionable silence, till all of the ivy was clear. Richard climbed down and wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing your head.  
Smiling, you looked up at him, “No matter where you are I always have to crane my neck to look at you. We should have included regular visits to the chiropractor in our wedding vows” You giggled.  
Grinning, he wrapped his arms around you and lifted you up so you were looking down at him.  
“How’s this?” he asked, looking up at you in complete adoration.  
“Perfect”, you sighed, leaning down for a kiss.


	3. Pet

 

 

 

“We are not calling him Thorin” Richard said for what seemed to be the 1000th time.

“Why?” you countered “It’s a great name”

The husky puppy bounded around at your feet, yapping at the two of you. You finally talked Richard into getting a pet, saying you would take care of it when he was on a shoot. After much deliberation (“No bloody cats”, he grumbled, as you held a tiny kitten) the two of you finally decided on a Siberian Husky, currently nameless, with black fur and big blue eyes.

“We are not naming him after a character I played”

“My second choice is Kili, but I don’t want to see Aidan’s puppy eyes all the time” you laughed. “What would you name him, Richard?” you asked your husband

“I’m not sure yet, I want to see his personality first”

“If we name him Thorin, maybe he’ll grow up big, strong, and majestic”

“It’d be weird for me” he muttered “I was Thorin for so long and he’s a part of me now, calling him Thorin would almost be like calling him Richard to me. Is that weird?” He looked at you shyly.

“No it isn’t weird my love.” You said crawling into his lap and cuddling into him.

As Richard wrapped his arms around you, Nameless barked and growled and nipped at his toes till he let you go. “What? I can’t hold my wife?” Richard chuckled.

An idea struck you, “What about a Khuzdul name for him?”

“I like that idea…hmmm…how about Azan, Shadow?"

“Shadow? I like that” You said smiling,and looking down at your small shadow “Come here Azan”

Azan jumped on your lap and situated himself between you and Richard.

“Well at least I know you’ll never be lonely if I’m away” Richard said ruefully.

You leaned around Azan and kissed your pouting husband and smiled, “You’re still my favorite”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul=Language of the Dwarves


	4. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moved my old short story to here. Formerly titled "Dancing with Richard"

 

The gentle summer breeze is wafting around your kitchen from the open porch doors. Finishing up your salmon and couscous dinner, you smile at your husband across the table. He’s smiling back with that gentle smile that makes your knees weak. He stands up and slowly makes his way around the table. He holds his hand out to you

“May I have this dance?”

You smile and take his hand as he guides you out to the backyard.

The fairy lights that you have strung above twinkle as he leads you in a waltz. You’ve never been called graceful, but with him, you glide.

He gently nudges your left side so he can lift up his right arm and you spin under it and back into his embrace, standing closer this time.

He holds your waist and lifts you so your bare feet stand on his. You loved that he’s a lot taller than you, it makes you feel small and safe with him. Your arms are now around his neck and your head resting against his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat. The humid air forms an enclosure around the two of you, slowly swaying, in your own little world.

His feet still under yours so you look up into his blue eyes, that are gazing at you with such love and tenderness. Lifting up your head to his, you kiss him just as the unpredictable London rain starts. Smiling and laughing you break the kiss as you tow him to the dry porch.

He stands behind you and wraps his arms around your waist holding you secure to him. He places a soft kiss to the top of your head and rests his chin there as you watch the rain fall.


	5. His Shirt

The rumbling of your stomach was your alarm clock for the morning.  Groaning you looked over at your phone, 6:55. Richard’s alarm was due in 5 minutes. You rolled over to gaze at your sleeping husband. His aquiline profile was caressed by the rising sun, you smiled softly to yourself. When he was awake Richard was gorgeous, asleep; he was stunning, and all yours. You placed a gentle kiss on his brow as he grunted and rolled over. Chuckling to yourself you padded over to the dresser and pulled one of his t-shirts, the hem of it nearly falling to your knees. Attired in this and your panties you shuffled to the kitchen, yawning widely.

You started the coffee maker and poured yourself some cereal, humming quietly.  The shower roared to life as you heard a short shout from your husband, he hated cold showers but this morning he had a meeting with his agent, so the annoyance was necessary.  You finished up your breakfast and the newspaper and started on the dishes that were left from last night. While you were standing at the sink, a pair of warm familiar arms wrapped around you from behind, tugging you to a firm chest.

 “Morning, love”, the deep rough baritone washed over you.

“Morning baby”

You turned around in his arms to have your lips claimed by his.

“Darling” you said, sighing and smelling his clean scent “You might want to get a shirt on before you go out” He had his jeans and boots on and his car keys were on the table, a sure sign he was ready to leave.

“I know I’ll get one on in a minute” he whispered as he lifted you so you sat on the counter and he moved to stand between your legs.  You moaned and wrapped your arms around his neck. He rubbed his hands up and down your thighs, massaging them and rucking up your (his) shirt.

“Hold up your arms”

He lifted your (his) shirt over your head and stepped away, pulling your (his) shirt on.

Straightening out the hem he stepped in and kissed you chastely.

“See you later, love” he grinned cheekily and headed outside, leaving you on the counter, half naked, panting, and planning your revenge.

A few hours later you heard tires crunch on the gravel, signaling his return. You fled to the bedroom shucking the shirt and pants you wore that day and put them in the hamper and ran back out to the living room.  You were lounging on the couch with a book and blissfully naked when Richard walked in. Glancing up at him you innocently inquired about his meeting.

“Ummm, darling, why don’t you have clothes on?”

“You took my shirt and I didn’t feel like dressing again” you replied,blinking innocently up at him..

You could see his arousal getting painfully obvious.

“I’m going to get a bath” you announced, stretching and sauntering to the bathroom, leaving your husband staring after you.

You looked over your shoulder at him, "You can join me if you like”.

You chose Richard’s shirts for him a lot more often after that.


	6. Premier

You looked down the red carpet. It wasn't as long as The Hobbit premiers but it was just as daunting. People were lining the sides; assistants were milling about the carpet, the reporters cameras were flashing. You held on to your husband’s tuxedo sleeve, you hand tightening an infinitesimal bit. Richard looked down at you and smiled, reassuring you. As much as he hated red carpets he was used to them. You, on the other hand, were not. You had gone to premier parties before when you were dating but, now that you were married you did the carpet with him. You took your first tentative steps on the carpet, focusing on not tripping in your high heels. You were dressed simply yet elegantly for the event, knowing all of the attention would be on Richard. You had no desire to be display. You were just here for your husband. You smile for the glaring flashes as Richard waved.

People were screaming his name and Armitage Army signs were waved. Richard squeezed your hand and headed over to the nearest Army signs. A carpet handler came and guided you to stand behind your husband, a short distance away. The handler knew you were nervous and gave you a kind smile. Richard looked so at ease with his fans, they all were such kind people. Several of them had showed up at his film site to visit, never in the way but to just see him. He always spoke of them highly at home. You understood their passion for him all too well, and took comfort in the fact that he was yours and you were his. 

Richard’s costars came and clapped him on the back and bear hugged you. You had visited set often since it was in London. You brought Azan with you and relaxed in Richard’s trailer and had a quick snog or two between his call times. The two of you went out for dinner with his costars and you got to know them well.

Richard was slowly making his way down the carpet signing autographs and answering reporters’ questions. At one point he gave you a look that you knew very well, someone was asking about the circus again. He didn't like thinking about THAT period in his life, “the scent of elephant shit is one that never leaves you” he’d told you once. You giggled as he rolled his eyes at you then he turned to face the nearest camera, flashing a huge grin. 

He came to a back drop and posed with his costars. Then they stood off and Richard took a few by himself. He beckoned you over and you stood next to him, feeling embarrassed. Sensing your uneasiness he wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close. He cuddled you into his side, giving you strength and comfort. You stared down the blinding flashes and smiled until your cheeks hurt. People were screaming his name telling him to turn towards them. “Kiss her Richard” you heard one shout. Richard looked down at you and smiled and leaned down to kiss you. You smiled into the kiss and made sure you kept this PG. The cameras flashed furiously to capture the moment. You were used to fireworks when he kissed you but this was ridiculous. You broke the kiss and smiled up at him. He grinned back and gazed at you tenderly.  
Finally the two of you were at the theatre. You were ushered to your seats. Now, you always enjoyed watching Richard on the screen, both large and small. You were staring at the picture, transfixed by your larger than life husband. Richard meanwhile was staring at you. He didn't like watching himself on screen, he just contented himself in watching your reactions to his acting. He always took such humble pride in his work, but his real reward was watching his wife rendered speechless by his life's passion. When a romantic scene between him and his admittedly gorgeous costar came up he stroked your hand unconsciously. You put your other hand on his and looked at him. You didn't need reassurance of his love, you knew it intrinsically.   
All to soon the movie was over and the theatre was filled with clapping. The director came over and congratulated Richard on a job well done. Everyone filed out to the after party and your husband was soon surrounded by well wishers. He was slowly carried away from you by the crowd, leaving you to retreat to a quiet corner. Richard was a taller than a lot of the crowd so as he was whisked away he looked back for you repeatedly. You always made eye contact and smiled at him. He smiled back and went back to talking to who ever was demanding his attention. You leaned back against the wall, champagne in hand, and closed your eyes for a second.  
Warm arms wrapped around you as you were drawn towards your husband's suited chest. He sighed and buried his face in your hair. Smiling softly, you put your glass down to wrap your arms back around him underneath his jacket.  
"Thank you for being here tonight" he said "I love my job but I hate this part, the parading. You have made it infinitely more bearable"   
"I'm always happiest at your side, Richard" you replied  
His body was shielding you from the crowd. You were in your own little world with him and that world was perfect. You looked up to kiss him but he was tugged away by an overzealous handler, to presumably meet some big wig. He shot a goofy smile at you and turned. And with that your husband was gone and Richard Armitage the actor was back. But you knew when you got in the limo to go home your husband would be there.


	7. Morning

 

 

The bed was unusually cold this morning. You rolled over looking for your human furnace of a husband and saw his side of the bed was empty. You racked your tired brain, trying to recall if he had an early call time today and you just slept through his alarm. No, this was one of his rare days off,so no alarm today. You yawned and got out of bed to look for your husband.

You found Richard in the living room on his iPad. His hair was slightly wet and curly, 'how'd I miss the shower', you thought. The endearing curls at his nape and ears were sticking to his skin. The morning sun gave him an almost ethereal glow. His long eyelashes were nearly resting on his high cheekbones in his concentration. His rakish morning stubble was maddening in it's sexiness. His long fingers were quietly tapping out a reply to one of the many emails he was inundated with daily.

You padded over and gently kissed his head, wrapped your arms around his neck, and laid your chin on his shoulder. He sighed and put one of his arms behind him and around you and caressed your hair. He finished typing out his message and hit send. You walked around the sofa and cuddled next to him, his arms immediately drawing you nearer. "Didn't mean to wake you, love" he said

"It's ok, it was time to get up anyway" you replied, playing with the open neck of his button down.

He kissed your head and groaned, "God, I'm so lazy today" he stretched out. You listened to his bones quietly creaking. Satisfied with his stretch, the smile lines around his mouth and eyes deepened as he slowly grinned. He gazed at you then, he often did that. 

You loved this man with all of your heart and he loved you. Richard often said he wanted a family ; 'no time like the present' you thought as you kissed him.

There was something magical and right about this morning. You knew it in your heart, that something important was meant to happen.

Time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> picture not mine, just used as inspiration  
> http://microlina.tumblr.com/post/65320860414/ra-intently-scrolling-his-ipad-those-little-curls


	8. Use me as your Cardigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad day? Get a Cardigan

The door slammed behind you, the noise irritating your already pounding head. You slowly shuffled to the hall towards the family room where your husband was sitting. Richard was wearing your favorite shawl neck cardigan and tight jeans, his legs crossed on the coffee table in front of him. He had a script in his hand and wine in the other.  He glanced up at you and noticing your pout, immediately set down his script and wine and opened his arms. You slowly moved towards him and into his arms and cuddled onto his lap, facing him. He loosely held you staring up into your eyes. You leaned back in his embrace to undo the button on his cardigan. Richard raised an eyebrow at that, interested in what you would do next. You surprised him by scooting back in his lap so you could smoosh your face into his chest. You drew the cardigan around your face so you could be surrounded by his warmth and comforting scent, and wrapped your arms around him. He chuckled and adjusted his hold on you.

 "Want to talk about it love?"

You mumbled the negative.

He placed a kiss on the top of your head and with some exaggerated groaning and straining was able to retrieve the script he was reading without drastically displacing you. He gently petted your head as he mumbled his lines under his breath. You were quickly lulled to sleep.


	9. Playing with his sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble created in boredom  
> Crappy sword related double entendres, ahoy

Finally, your fantasies were coming true. Finally, you were going to see his sword. No, not THAT sword (impressive as it may be) but Orcrist, Thorin's sword, given to Richard at the end of filming. He kept it in his spare room and brought it out to the living room for your perusal. You were fairly bouncing with excitement on the couch waiting. He chuckled as you shot up when he came into the room. "Be careful, it's heavy", he said as he unsheathed it and set the scabbard aside, handing Orcrist to you. You had naively held out one hand for the sword and quickly gripped it with two hands before your wrist gave out.

Richard was laughing as he took in your wide legged stance. "help..." you muttered sheepishly, before he grabbed the sword out of your grasp and held it out for you to study. You took in the minute details and slowly your gaze went to his large hand easily holding the sword out. He gently flourished it before you, not enough to knock lamps over but enough to catch the light. "You make it look so easy" you said as Richard laughed. "Well I did train my right arm a lot, love" he said. You both were laughing way too hard to stand so, you both sat down and Richard balanced Orcrist on his lap so you could continue to look.

To be honest, you had lost some interest in Orcrist when you saw his easy grace with it, how effortlessly he had held it. You gently felt the swords edge, making sure to drag the tips of your fingers over his crotch. He gave a sharp gasp at that, glancing up at you. You darted your gaze to his lap, "What can I say, you have a very impressive sword".

Orcrist laid forgotten on the couch as you and Richard continued your swordplay upstairs.


	10. Up in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airport! Richard

The two of you hurried through JFK airport. Richard had gotten carried away signing things for well wishers so you had to rush through security and your flight to LAX was already boarding. You scurried along rolling your heavy luggage, your head down and sunglasses firmly on, such was the life and troubles of being a celebs wife. Richard always made sure to be directly in front of you so paparazzi wouldn't see you and harass you. You just kept your eyes on his boots to know where you were going. Suddenly he took a quick turn and you followed behind like a duckling.

You quickly realized he had you cornered in a small alcove, away from prying eyes. He pushed his sunglasses on top of his head and did the same with yours.

"You're so beautiful", he said, giving you a small kiss.

You looked down at your black t-shirt, cardigan, and loose pants ensemble and remembered that you had no makeup on (to be fair the sunglasses were hiding the dark circles under your eyes) and raised a dubious eyebrow.

He chuckled, "No matter what you wear, you're beautiful to me", he kissed you again, harder.

"What brought this on?" you asked when you broke apart.

"Nothing" he said "Just felt like loving you" You grinned and put your sunglasses on, he did the same and grabbed your hand and the two of you bolted for the plane, dragging your luggage with you.

You were soon seated in First Class, Richard graciously gave you the window seat. Richard tried to settle in but his knees hit the back of the person reclining in front of him. You had someone reclining in front of you too so there was no point in switching. Your shorter legs had plenty of room as Richard scrunched and wiggled to find a semi-comfortable spot to sit. His knees whacked the back of the chair in front of him again, so the grouchy looking elderly man in front of him turned around with a particularly aggrieved expression. You buried your head in Richard's shoulder quaking with laughter when the man turned back around.

It was time for takeoff, you had your seatbelt fastened and held onto Richard's hand for dear life. Once everything was settled and you were allowed to roam about the cabin, Richard whispered in your ear,"Wanna join the mile-high club?" You spat out the coke you were drinking, thankfully it wasn't much. The cranky gentleman in front of you turned and gave a fierce glare ('just be thankful no soda landed on you', you thought)

Getting your wits about you again you whispered in Richard's ear, "Don't you think you're a little bit too big for such a thing?"

He gave you a huge grin at that.

You gently whacked his shoulder with your rock hard brownie. He took it out of your hands and knocked it against his armrest with a bemused expression, then mimed throwing it at the guy in front of him. You were just barely able to hold in your guffaw.

A little while later Richard's jet lag was getting to him. He had come from Britain and filming there and went to New York and spent a day in the apartment where you were stationed because you knew how he got when he was filming, he needed space sometimes. Now he was off again to LA for a movie promo. He stretched out his legs as much as he could and laid his head on your shoulder.

You looked away from the window you were avidly gazing out of and placed a kiss on his head. "Your neck will hurt" you said.

" Don't care" Richard responded, already losing consciousness. You spent the 3 hours remaining with your husbands heavy head on your shoulder. When the "fasten your seatbelts" warning came on Richard groaned, tried to stretch and groaned again.

"M' neck's killing me" he grumbled.

He looked so miserable you weren't even able to say "I told you so", you just patted down the hair that was sticking up. You were both able to disembark and get your luggage quickly. There was a few Paparazzi milling around and when they saw him they started snapping. You could hear Richard grumbling quietly under his breath and try to unsuccessfully crack his neck and work out the limp that had formed from the cramped quarters he had spent 6 hours in. From behind you could see how his shoulders were tense and you felt really bad for him.

You raised up on your tip toes and whispered to him "I'll give you a massage when we get to the hotel"

The paparazzi got several pictures of Richard grinning.


	11. Frozen

 

(this is based off of a prompt from imaginescometrue on tumblr)

Your giggling was shaking the camera you were currently pointing at your husband. Richard had been challenged to do the ALS ice bucket challenge by no fewer than 20 fans and was currently standing in basket ball shorts and a black t-shirt with a massive bucket of ice water in your backyard. Azan was bounding around at his feet, wondering what his daddy was up to.

"Will you stop laughing?", he asked you with mock anger, "You're going to ruin my take"

"Sorry,love" you giggled finally able to compose yourself. You couldn't help but giggle internally at his aggrieved face and the thought of the reactions around the world. Your were going to upload this to your Twitter later.

"Ok, action" you shouted

"Hi I'm Richard Armitage and I nominate Martin Freeman, Abe Armitage and Graham McTavish, you have 24 hours" he said before taking a deep breath and dumping the whole bucket of water over his head.

The shout he let out could have woken the dead.

You were able to turn off the camera and set it down before the cursing started and you collapsed from laughter.

Richard was shaking water off like a dog, Azan gleefully mimicking him (he got splashed too). Richard stopped shaking enough to level a playful glare at you. You gulped and bounded to your feet to start running. It took literally 5 seconds for him to catch you around the waist from behind. He pressed his wet body up against you and spun you around. After you were both dizzy, shivering, and laughing your heads off he let you go. The back of your tank and shorts were soaked. He grabbed you again to make sure your front was soaked too. You both shook in each others arms from laughter and cold until Azan sneezed. You grabbed the towel you had set nearby and dryed him off until he was panting happily again. Richard took your hand and the camera as you went inside for a warm shower, together.


	12. Dork with Pork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my mum for the title

You and Richard were lounging on the couch on this particular Sunday morning. You were reading a book and he was on his iPhone on Twitter. He was typing (and backspacing from the sound of it) like a mad man.

"You're going to send the Armitage Army into convulsions,"  you said "what are you tweeting so intently about?"

"Beards," he said, returning to his typing.

You snorted and went back to your book. Suddenly he shot up off of the couch and went to the fridge, grabbed something, headed to your bedroom, and closed the door. Odd. You tried to get back into your book but you couldn't. Your curiosity would be the death of you someday, hopefully not this day. 

You peeked your head in and saw Richard laying on the floor with some slabs of bacon on his face. He was currently trying to position his phone properly to take a selfie. You just stood in the doorway, blinking, until he was done. He slowly angled his face towards you, dislodging one of the slabs o' meat on to the carpet. 

"What the hell are you doing?" you asked

"Trying out some beard cover up ideas" he replied calmly, "Too Lady Gaga?" 

You didn't say anything but walked over, peeled the remaining piece of bacon off of his face and headed back towards to the kitchen. 

Richard followed behind after grabbing the piece of bacon off of the floor. 

"Love, you ok?" he asked while throwing the floor bacon away.

"Get some eggs and toast ready" you said "If I can pick out the beard hairs, we can have a nice breakfast"

He grinned, tapped out his twitter message, and got the eggs out. 

(Don't waste good bacon kids. Yes "we" split 1 piece of bacon...that thing was huge)


	13. An Announcement

An Announcement  
You had been feeling poorly in the mornings for the past few days and had a craving for broccoli of all things. Your period, which had always come like clockwork was late so you had run out to the nearest pharmacy to pick up a pregnancy test.   
You looked down at the small plastic stick in your hand. The little + sign on it was jumping out at you. You were now certain you were pregnant.

Richard was out filming and wouldn't be home till late, so your secret was your own, at least for a few hours. You had to figure out a way to tell him. You ran upstairs to your room and to his bedside stand. He had left his nightly book on there so you took out the bookmark and replaced it with your own.   
A few hours later Richard came home, tired but satisfied with the day's filming. He was telling you all about it over dinner. You just smiled and nodded, not trusting yourself to say much else without spilling your news.

As it was late, after dinner Richard took a quick shower to relax and you both got ready for bed. You were nearly vibrating with excitement when he finally exited the bathroom to get into bed. He looked at you funny as he crawled under the sheets, you just smiled and turned back to your book, holding it close to your face to hide your smile. He shook his head and opened his own book. He was about to set his bookmark aside when he noticed it wasn't his usual one. "Read it" you whispered.

He looked down at the small piece of paper with it's 6 simple words, "We're going to have a baby".

He stared at the paper for several minutes, one shaking hand slowly coming up to his face to cover his mouth, tears forming in his eyes. He let out a quiet huff of breath and turned to look at you. You had tears in your own eyes.

Unexpectedly he turned away and got out of bed. You watched him as he walked slowly around the bed to your side. You swung your legs out from under the blankets as he reached your side and looked up at him as he stood there.

He slowly went to his knees and took your hand and kissed it. He looked up at you with tears in his eyes. "Thank you" he whispered. He gently put his hand on your belly.

He had wanted children for so many years. He loved his nephew like a son but always wanted his own. Now he was going to have his dearest wish.

It was growing inside of you as you sat there, quietly, just looking at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not pregnant and never have been, my apologies if I messed up the signs


	14. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> know I wrote something similar before but....pregnancy fluff!!!

The sunlight woke you up at an ungodly hour. Your first task of the day was disentangeling yourself from your husband. He had taken up the habit of sleeping with his hand on your belly. At 5 months you and he could feel faint stirrings and he was absolutely fascinated by it, determined not to miss a single kick or jab even in sleep. Every night he'd quietly murmer to your belly before closing his eyes, you could feel the baby stirring a lot while he did this.  
You slowly wiggled your way out from under his heavy arm and slowly and carefully got out of bed so as not to disturb him. When you got up he grunted and flexed his hand against the empty spot you vacated. You leaned over to kiss his forehead to reassure him of your wellbeing and left the room.  
You quietly padded downstairs to get breakfast started. You were humming to yourself and whisking the scrambled eggs when you felt a sleep warm body against your back and a stubbly chin hooked over your shoulder.  
"Mornin'" he quietly rasped against your neck. His voice never worked right in the early morning. He spread one large hand over your burgeouning stomach, you laid your hand over his, leaning back into his warmth.  
"Morning, love", you smiled. His hand slowly moved around to wrap around your side to gently urge you to turn around. He chastely kissed your lips and led you over to the table to sit down.  
You were about to protest when he shook his head.  
"I'll make breakfast this morning" He said  
It wasn't a rare occurance for him to make breakfast but you were usually the earlier riser. He started up the whisking as you rested your head in your hands watching him. Soon breakfast was done and on the table. He sat next to you and put his hand over yours, holding it.

Thankfully nothing needed to be cut because breakfast was apparently a one handed affair.


	15. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea born from the picture Candida Brady posted.

You closed the front door, bracing yourself for your 4 year old daughter's exuberant embrace. She always charged you when you came home no matter how long you had been gone, even if it was 2 minutes to get the mail. When she didn't come running you frowned, peeking your head into the living room to see if she and her father were watching TV or playing, they weren't there. You checked all of the rooms on the first floor thinking maybe it was a impromptu hide-and-seek game, that was wont to happen too. There was no tiny brunette in sight or out of it. You knew Richard was home, his car was in the garage so you weren't worried, you were just curious.

You headed upstairs to the next logical place your daughter would be, her room. The door was cracked open and you heard your daughters high pitched voice telling someone to behave themselves. You slowly peeked your head in and the sight that greeted you was one you'd treasure forever.

Your daughter had a tiara propped on her little head and her favorite dress on, the pink one with little stars embroidered on it in silver thread. She was a perfect mix of you and Richard. She had Richard's lovely blue eyes and fair skin. She had your mouth and your nose (to which Richard was eternally grateful) She was a bright and lively child who had a creative imaginative spirit like her father.

 She was currently standing at her tiny table which had a tea set neatly set upon it. The three other chairs each had an occupant and each occupant had a tea cup and saucer. Two of the occupants were stuffed animals sitting solemnly at their places. The third occupant was your rather large husband. His knees were nearly at his chin but he had an air of dignity that befitted a proper tea party. 

Neither of the living occupants had notices your presence so the tea party went on. Your daughter was critiquing "Mr. Bear" about his manners. Apparently he was slurping his tea.

"Show him how to do it right, daddy", she said addressing your husband. 

Richard picked up the tiny teacup and saucer ,that looked ridiculously tiny in his large hands, his finger wouldn't even fit in the handle of the little plastic teacup.  He showed Mr. Bear how to properly drink tea, pinky out and everything. 

The little girl nodded in satisfaction at her father's performance. "May I please have some more tea?", Richard asked.

She refilled his teacup, pretending to pour the tea with the grace of a proper hostess and gave Richard two lumps just as he liked it.  

"May I have some tea too, if there's a spot?", you asked revealing your presence 

Your daughter squealed, dropped Richard's teacup on the table and launched herself into your arms. 

"Thank god we got the plastic set and not the porcelain", you thought as you picked the little girl up

You cuddled her in your arms as you watched your husband stand up. It was quite a production and a testament to how well he kept himself in shape. He kind of scooted his chair out and sat on the floor before standing so as to not break the tiny chair. After pushing the chair back in he walked over to you. As he was leaning down to kiss you, you felt a sharp jab in your stomach. 

You woke up in bed looking at your large bump, in which your future child decided that it was time to play. It was dark in the room and your husband was breathing deeply at your side.

You often had vivid dreams nowadays about your future child. You didn't know the gender and your dreams were sometimes about boys, sometimes about girls, so that was no indication. 

What was always the same was that your child was happy, healthy, and loved.

You gently placed your hand on the place the baby was currently kicking and rubbed it.

A large warm hand covered yours. 

Richard's breathing hadn't changed and he gave no indication that he was awake at all when you looked at him.

He just subconsciously did this, showing his deep love for you and your child. 

With both of it's parents hands on top of it, the baby calmed down and went back to sleep just as you did. 

 

 

 


	16. Sword play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dream about a son this time. (I'm avoiding writing the birth, can you tell? I don't know how to write a birth scene lol!)

You were sitting in a chair on the back porch reading as shouts filled the quiet air. You set your book on your lap to take in the sight happening in the freshly mowed grass.

Richard was standing in a fight stance, Orcrist gripped in front of him. Even after all of these years the sword shined and Richard hadn't lost his touch with it. He was wearing a lose t-shirt and jeans that were liberally sweat soaked and grass stained. At his side a smaller version of himself attempted to copy his solid pose.

Your son was 5 and the spitting image of his father at that age. He had a light wood sword fashioned to look like Orcrist. It had several dents in the "blade" from fighting nefarious trees. 

Richard swung Orcrist into a new position and his son copied the movement. Richard glanced over with pride. He suddenly relaxed his stance and strode over to the deck and put Orcrist on the table by your hand giving you a smile and a wink. He grabbed a light wooden sword leaning on the fence and walked back to the little boy who was bouncing on his heels in excitement. 

You knew most mothers would be worried about her boys roughhousing but Richard was gentle and had enough training to spar with a little boy without anyone getting injured. Thunking and grunting rang out as they fought up one end of the yard to the other. Richard was alternately crouching and on his knees so he could look into his small opponents eyes, you sighed at the thought of getting the grass stains out of the knees of his jeans. Your son suddenly shouted "Du Bekar", you had to smile at that, "Du Bekar" being Thorin's battle cry. He jammed his sword into his father's armpit. Richard fell back, he used to exaggerate his deaths when fighting with his son but the novelty quickly wore off and a demand to "Be serious, Papa" ended his comedic deaths. 

You shook your head and smiled as your son ran over for a hug to celebrate his triumphs. You looked over your sons head to your husband laying on the grass with his eyes closed, grinning and holding a wooden sword in his armpit. 

Your son looked back at Richard, who quickly stopped smiling and slowed his breathing. The little boy trotted over to his dad, and nudged him in the ribs as a signal that he could get up. Richard didn't move. The boy did this a few more times and yet his father didn't move. Your son looked back at you with a face of utter devastation to which you felt really bad and annoyed at Richard. The three of you had watched "The Lion King" a few days ago so Mufasa's death was fresh in your sons mind. You started to move towards the boys to comfort your son and yell at Richard when strong arms wrapped around the boy's small torso. He gave a shriek and his was tickled. 

All "emotional trauma" put behind, the boys rolled around in the grass laughing as they wrestled and tickled each other. After a few minutes of this they broke apart panting and laying on their backs as they looked at the blue sky that was the exact shade of their matching eyes. Richard rolled over and gently picked up the swords in one hand and the small boy in the other. Your son's eyes were fluttering closed, exhausted by playing with his dad. You picked up Orcrist and your book and followed behind and closed the back door. Richard and your son were laying on the sofa, the small boy laying on his fathers chest. Both boys were asleep, you smiled and put a light blanket over them. 

You felt a light blanket on your body when you woke up from your nap. You opened your eyes to see Richard in the recliner next to you snoring lightly with a book on his chest. You stroked your stomach to feel the baby kicking. Soon it'd be releasing it's boundless energy on it's father instead of you.  You couldn't wait to share in their adventures in Middle Earth and beyond.


End file.
